Practicing/Band competition qualifiers/"Shake your Tail"
Here is how the Rainbooms practice for the competition, the qualifier round, and "Shake your Tail" goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (The next morning) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, hey, listen~ We've got a message for you~ Nighlock:(covers his ears in pain) I can't stand It!(jumps out the window) Twilight Sparkle: We're not all alike~ But our friendship is true~ (we see Deadpool somehow sleeping through the song) Indominus Rex:(looks at Angelica and smirks) You thinking what I'm thinking? Firestar:(smirks back and and opens a black marker) Indominus Rex: Heheheheheheh. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we're really different~ But we still get along~ So hey, hey, listen to our song~ (cut to Indominus and Firestar drawing on Deadpool's face) Quicksilver: That's good enough girls.(holds up a chocolate cream pie) I'll take it from hear. (The two girls backed away, and Pietro put the pie in Wade's hand) Quicksilver:(uses a ruler to brush against Wade's face) (Deadpool's hand moves to push the ruler away, but Pietro moves it in time, and Deadpool presses the pie against his own face) Deadpool:(wakes up) Pietro! Quicksilver:(runs out of the barn laughing) (The song ends) Spike: Eh, that sounded... ''way ''better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh. Human Big Macintosh and Flash Fire: Nnope. Spike:(whimpers) Human Rainbow Dash: I think I know what's wrong with this counterspell. Human Applejack: You're turning what should be the chorus into a five minute guitar solo? Human Rainbow Dash: I have to pick up the slack ''somehow! ''Are you guys even trying?! Human Fluttershy: I'm trying. Taser: You were kinda being a glory hog. Twilight Sparkle: It's fine. (laughs nervously) It'll be fine. One more time from the top! Nighlock:(in Dr. Evil's voice) How about no? (everyone nods in agreement) Human Rarity: Or, we could take a short break, and try on some of the wardrobe choices I made? I'm particularly fond of this one.(puts on one dress) Or maybe this one. Human Applejack: We're trying to save our school here! Enough with the costumes! Human Rarity(wearing a protection suit with her Cutie Mark on the face mask):(in robotic voice) Oh. You can never have enough costumes.(crosses her arms) Shark Fleet: It's true.(shows them his band costume) I was wearing this when my powers manifested. That was when I got attacked by a great white shark. Quicksilver: You mean the one shark you just so happen to still have its head after you ripped it off? nods and pulls it out Human Rainbow Dash: Gross! Sunset Shimmer: You don't have time for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes! (everyone starts rushing to get there, while Deadpool runs around screaming in panic) Indominus Rex:(stops him) Are you trying to get there, or are you panicking? (he shrugs) Indominus Rex:(lets him go in annoyance) Twilight Sparkle: Anyways, the counterspell isn't done yet! What if we play it in the first round, and fail, then the sirens will know what we're up to. (everyone stops, while Deadpool hangs in the air, frozen) Nighlock: Twi, that isn't how these things work. Sides. We signed up for the showcase. As far as anyone in this room is concerned, we're in the competition. all nod in agreement (at the competition) The students:(chattering) Principal Celestia:(taps the microphone to get their attention) I'd like to welcome you all to our first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school! Students:(cheers) Principal Celestia: We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting! Vice Principal Luna: But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be? Students:(arguing) (we see Sea Song absorbing the negative energy, the Dazzlings still not noticing this) Male student: You're the worst thing to happen! Adagio Dazzle: You feel that girls? Our true power is being restored. Along with some new abilities.(her hand lights on fire) Aria Blaze: And it is just awesome.(throws a pencil that kills a fly without her seeing it clearly) Sonata Dusk: Definitely.(unsheathes claws) Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:(giggles) (The Rainbooms, Sunset, and Code Red walk in) Adagio Dazzle:(motions for them to stop) And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here. Aria Blaze: But the Rainblossoms, Code Girls, and Digi-Dudes, or whatever they're called aren't under our spell. Adagio Dazzle: The Rainbooms, Code Red Girls, and Digi-Brothers are just as capable as falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little push in the wrong direction. Sonata Dusk: And we can handle the Code Red with our new powers. Adagio Dazzle: Correct, Sonata. I have a feeling that everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove. (cut to Snips and Snails rapping) Taser: You've gotta be kidding me. Snails: Aw yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!~ (After the whole confusing rapping, Snips and Snails exited the stage) Snips: In your face Rainbooms, Red Girls, and Digi-Doofuses. Human Applejack: Well, at least we know ''one ''group that won't get in the way of us getting to the finals. (Then Celestia spoke on the PA system) Human Rarity: Anyways, I had a feeling that people might want to sabotage our performance, so Code Red will deal with that problem. Nighlock: Just get up there. (they do so) (Shake your Tail plays) The Rainbooms: We've just got the day to get ready~ And there's only so much time to lose~ Cause tonight, yeah, we're here to party~ So let's think of something fun to do~ We don't know~ (we don't know)~ What's gonna happen~ We just know~ (We just know)~ All our friends are here~ And it's time to ignite the lights!~ Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Twilight Sparkle: So what if you didn't get it right the first time~ Human Apple Bloom:(spoken) Boring. Red Smoke:(teleports over to her and elbows her in the stomach) Shut up, you. Human Apple Bloom:(holds her stomach in pain) Ow. Red Smoke:(teleports back to the others) (she then notices the others glaring at her) Red Smoke: What? Sunset Shimmer: Was that really necessary? Red Smoke: Yes.(notices one of the bands above the stage with magnet puppet strings) One moment.(teleports up there) (back to the song) Human Pinkie Pie: Laugh it off, you know it isn't a crime~ Human Rarity: Do your thing, you know you're an original~ Human Applejack: Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal~ The Rainbooms: Ohh-ahhh~ (Pinkie bangs her drums which pops out confetti) (up above the stage the girls toss down the magnets while the leader puppeteers Rarity) Red Smoke:(teleports behind hem and takes out her sai) I'd put her down if I were you. (they turn and look at her) Red Smoke:(in Emma Swan's voice) Your move. (They leave) The Rainbooms: We've just got the day to get ready~ And there's only so much time to lose~ Cause tonight, yeah, we're here to party~ So let's think of something fun to do~ Snips and Snails:(laughs) Nighlock: Excuse me? (they turn around) Nighlock: I believe the audience is down there.(points to the audience) (they leave) (back to the song) The Rainbooms: We don't know~ (we don't know)~ What's gonna happen~ We just know~ (we just know)~ It's gonna feel right~ All our friends are here~ And it's time to ignite the lights!~ Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Human Rarity:(gasps and cries at her torn sleeves) bites her nails in worry while Flash and his band leaves in disgust Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ (song ends) (the two principals applaud) Human Rarity: Ruined! Absolutely ruined! Taser:(puts a comforting arm around her) Human Applejack: Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?! Red Smoke:(gets in her face) Back off. reluctantly does so Nighlock: You people have a long way to go. Sunset, stay here. The rest of you who aren't members of either the Code Red Girls or Digi-Brothers, head to the music room for practice. Everyone: Right. (they leave) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56